cannibal
by komahinas
Summary: no one knew what he was, really. but he was a dangerous, horrifying, flesh eating beast, who had his eye on a certain blonde boy from his school. and he sure as hell was gonna get this boy and make him his, but not in the most, romantic, way.


He was dangerous. Everyone knew that by now. They all knew not to mess with him. Although no one really knew what he could do, they knew it wouldn't be pretty. If only they knew it all.

Girls constantly swooned over him, he never understood why though. He was nothing special. It's not that he wasn't attractive, he just didn't really see what was so special about him. The only person who didn't swoon over him, was the one person he wanted. Gray. Not in a romantic way, or a lustful way. He wanted to devour him. That was it. But he seemed to not even care about anything he did.

So he called him over for dinner. The poor soul had no idea that _he _would be the dinner though, and Enjyu laughed to himself. The two were friends, sort of. They were nice enough, they considered eachother friends, but they weren't close. So he couldn't understand why he wanted this boy so much, but he did. So when he'd agreed to come to dinner, he was honestly ecstatic.

He was going to arrive in 5 minutes, and Enjyu had everything ready. He'd at least tidied the house a little bit for his guest. He smiled to himself, thinking of all the different ways he could go about this. Cutting, ripping, slicing. There were far too many possibilities. He wondered what he would taste like, what his blood would taste like. It'd probably be sweet, almost as sweet as Gray himself. The doorbell snapped him out of his trance, and he jumped up to answer it.

Gray looked up from the ground whenever the door opened and smiled. "Enjyu! Hi!" Enjyu smiled a little himself, and greeted Gray. "Hey." Gray walked in and simply stood there, he didn't really know what to do, so he stood and looked at Enjyu, who seemed to be completely out of it. "Uh, Enjyu? Are you okay?" He was lost in another trance again. Just looking at Gray's perfect white skin almost made him drool a little. He looked so _good _that the hunger almost started to hurt the more he stared. Gray shifted his weight, played with the ends of his poncho and fiddled with his hair, anything to distract him from the way Enjyu was staring at him. Almost like an animal, like a predator about to eat it's dinner for the evening. But that would be silly, only _animals_ do that, and Enjyu was clearly not an animal. Right? Snapping out of his trance, yet again, his eyes went back into focus and he smiled. "Fine. Perfectly fine. Just uh, sit down on the couch and I'll be back in a second." Gray nodded and sat down, and Enjyu practically ran to the kitchen.

After spending about 20 minutes sorting out the different knives he'd need and how he'd use them, he straightened his back and walked back to Gray, who was sitting innocently on the couch. The poor little thing had no idea what was going to happen to him. It almost made Enjyu laugh. Studying Gray a little more, Enjyu realised that he boy was actually quite attractive. His skin was clear and pale, his hair looked, and probably was exteremely soft and fluffy, and his eyes always looked so bright and full of happiness. He guessed he was slightly attracted to him, but not enough to give up his next meal. But he figured he'd have at least a little fun with him before he ate.

"Gray, c'mere." Gray's head snapped up, and he slowly obeyed and walked towards Enjyu. As soon as he was within reaching distance, Enjyu grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the nearest wall. He let out a yelp of surprise, and then a slightly louder squeak when Enjyus lips were suddenly on his. Enjyu didn't bother asking for permission in any way, he simply forced his tongue into Gray's mouth and smirked to himself whenever he heard the younger boy moan quietly.

Removing his lips from the others, he kept him pinned to the wall and stared down at him. Enjyu glanced at his neck. His skin looked so good, and he was getting hungrier the more he looked. Letting out a low growl, he quickly sunk his teeth into Gray's neck, earning something inbetween a yell and a moan from him. He bit hard enough to draw blood, and the sweet taste made him snap.

Pulling away, he licked some blood from his lips and whispered in Grays ear. "Are you scared yet, babyboy?" Gray shivered, and nodded slowly. Scared? Frankly he was terrified, but at the same time, he loved it. Enjyu returned to sucking and biting, and slowly slid a small pocketknife out of his back pocket. Gray hadn't noticed, he was enjoying the attention far too much. "Nngh, E-enjyu, what are you do-_ Agh!_" He was cut off when the knife was stuck into his stomach, letting out a scream and shoving Enjyu away from him. He stumbled forwards, trying to head towards the door, but without warning Enjyu dragged him to the floor.

Gray let out another scream, this one louder, and flailed his arms as he was dragged across the floor. Enjyu gave up, and lifted the smaller boy, carrying him into the kitchen and throwing him down on the table. He crawled ontop of him, forcing his tongue into his mouth again. The blood Gray was coughing up from being stabbed in the stomach found it's way onto Enjyus tongue, and he moaned loudly, which caused the Gray to moan in return, despite his wound. "Heh, I never knew an innocent one like you could be so kinky." Gray spat blood on the floor and glared up at Enjyu. "You learn something new everyday. Y'know, like I just learned that the my dinner host is a fucking psycho killer." Enjyu laughed, and slowly slid off the boy, walked to the counter where he has his weapons set up. Grabbing the biggest one first, and towered over his meal, chuckling all the while. And suddenly, Gray regretted his last statement. Loosing all confidence in himself, he shrunk back on the table, and more blood poured out of his stomach at the movement. The look in Enjyus eyes as he leaned in closer scared him to death, and Enjyu was about to make that statement literal.

Straddling the boy again, Enjyu held up his knife, and then examined Gray's face. He looked so cute, so scared and worried. Although he was making no attempt to escape or fight back, he was shaking like a scared little puppy. And he should be. By now his eyes had tears flowing freely from them, and Enjyu had an idea. "Your eyes are so pretty," he whispered, "It'd be such an awful shame if you... Lost one of them." Gray's eyes widened, and once the realisation hit him, Enjyu plunged the knife into his left eye, twisting it around and jiggling it in the socket. He smiled as Gray screamed and flailed, tears flowing even more from his good eye. Ripping the knife out again, he quickly licked it clean and hopped off the table.

In too much pain, and frankly too scared to move, Gray simply lay shaking on the table. He watched, or at least tried to, while Enjyu studied the other knives and various sharp objects he had set out on the counter, and cringed whenever Enjyu picked up a particularly large meat cleaver. He already knew what was coming, and he felt fear rise inside him when he saw the purple haired boy come closer. "E-enjyu, come on. Just stop, and I'll make something up and keep this a secret please I'm begging you I-I, I don't wanna die, at leats not like this." Enjyu laughed, and bent over to whisper in Gray's ear. "Aw, that touched my heart. Too bad though, I don't care." And with that, he swung the cleaver down on Gray's arm.

He kept going, slashing anywhere he could and relishing in the sweet sound of Gray's pained screams. He cackled loudly, a wild, almost insane grin on his face as Gray begged and cried for him to stop. Gray's throat was burning, with the screaming and crying and blood he was coughing up, he could barely breathe let alone continue screaming, but he did, and he menaged to let out one screech before his voice failed him completely. "You're a fucking psychopath!" Enjyu laughed and stopped his slashing, tossing the cleaver to the side and reaching for what looked like some kind of blade. "Now s'time for the fun part, you ready, pretty boy?" Gray shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't do much else, even breathing was starting to be a struggle for him. Enjyu laughed, and aimed the knife right above Gray's stomach.

Gray tried to scream when the knife was brought down on him, but his voice just wouldn't let it happen. Enjyu slashed his stomach, leaving a deep gash, and Gray winced as the cold air touched it. Without any kind of warning, Enjyu suddenly stuck his hand inside, practiclly ripping Gray apart with his bare hands. His voice finally seemed to work again, and he let out a shriek that he didn't even know he was capable of. He screamed and screamed as Enjyu ripped him open further, and his vision started to go black. He was honestly surprised he survived the torture this long, but by now he knew that he wasn't getting out of this alive anymore. "Now, I can't very well play with your insides while you're alive, too much screaming. So, I'll be kind and put you out of your misery quicker, sound good?" Gray didn't respond, he wasn't really able to. Enjyu took it as a yes, although he would've ended the boy anyway whether he said yes or not. He made it quick and simple, slitting Gray's throat with a simple flick of the wrist, and that was him done.

Enjyu didn't bother cleaning up the mess just yet. There was no chance of anyone catching him. He sat in between Gray's legs, slowly pulling out his insides, and playing with them as he went. He picked up his knife, and cut Gray's chest open, sticking his hand inside to do the same as he had with his stomach. He giggled as he ripped Gray's heart out, and held it up to examine it. He started musing to himself. "Hmm, looks okay. Should I try it?" He cocked his head to the side, shrugged, and took an experimental lick. It didn't taste too bad. Tasted just like meat and blood.

Gray's blood still tasted sweet, and Enjyu almost felt bad for killing him, but another lick of his heart and he suddenly didn't regret it at all. He tossed it to the side, and resumed what he'd been doing before. He continued giggling as he played with Gray's organs, laughing and smiling away as he was surrounded by the blood. A loud growl broke the silence, and he realised he hadn't actually ate anything yet. He picked up part of Gray's arm, which he had sliced off earlier, and bit into it. His teeth weren't exactly sharp, but they were sharp enough to break the skin with ease. He sat and munched away on the arm, and then the leg of the innocent boy, and smiled when he was done. "Should probably clean up." He hopped off the table, and grabbed a few black bin bags from a drawer. He put all of Gray's remains in them, having to cut him up more to be able to fit him inside. Setting them aside, he started mopping up any blood on the floor, and cleaning the table. The floor looked like it'd be stained, but he lived alone so he doubted anyone would really care, let alone actually see it. He picked up the bags, and the now ruined mop, and dumped them in the trash can, which he then threw over the garden hedge and into the abandoned garden next door. Walking back inside, he smiled at his work, and let out a large burp. He laughed at himself, and plopped down on the couch. After all the effort he went through for his meal, he thought he deserved a nap. Checking the time, he noted that it was already 9:30. Gray had been with him for 3 hours. He yawned, and curled up in a ball on the couch, content with his full stomach, and dozed off within minutes.

The next morning, and the whole week after, not many people took notice of Gray's dissapearance. A few police cars searched, the school send search parties, and a few of his friends went looking for him. But after a week, no one cared anymore. Admittedly, Enjyu felt a little bad for killing the boy, but it was too late to fix anything, and nobody cared too much anyways. So he watched. And he waited. He waited for the next poor soul he took an intrest in, and he waited for them to fall into his trap, just like poor little Gray did. Laughing to himself, he planned the exact knifes and exact methods he would use on his next victim, the sweet little blue haired boy in his class. No one noticed him, so they probably wouldn't care if he was gone.

And when the time came, they didn't.


End file.
